Alguém pra recomeçar
by jessyhime
Summary: Itachi está vivo e tem a chance de restaurar o clã junto com Sasuke. No entanto, não vai ser tão fácil fazer seu otouto admitir seus sentimentos por uma certa garota de cabelos róseos...
1. Fortalecendo laços

Naruto Não me pertence. Caso contrário o Itachi e o Jiraya estariam vivinhos da silva. humpf.

-x-x-x-

**_Capítulo 1_**

Fazia uma noite fresca e estrelada.

A aliança shinobi comemorava o fim da quarta guerra ninja. Sasuke, juntamente com Itachi e Nagato derrotaram Madara. Naruto e o restante da aliança acabaram com Kabuto e sua técnica Edo Tensei.

Com o desaparecimento da técnica sumiram também os ninjas invocados, mas nem todos se foram. Uchiha Itachi estava vivo novamente graças ao jutsu que selou seu chakra em Naruto e fez com que recuperasse o controle de seu corpo e mente.

Agora os dois Uchihas estavam sentados na ala médica sendo devidamente examinados pela discípula da Hokage, Haruno Sakura.

Itachi-san,tire a camisa e deite-se na cama por favor. – O Uchiha mais velho deitou-se e observou a médica-nin concentrar o chakra nas mãos e passá-lo pelo seu tórax e principalmente nos olhos devido ao sharingan que havia pego de Madara.

– Pelo visto não há mais vestígio da técnica do Kabuto e a sua saúde está em perfeitas condições. Sua vez, Sasuke. – o moreno se sentou ao lado do irmão para o exame. Vez ou outra mirava a face concentrada da kunoichi que terminava de fazer os curativos.

- Se me derem licença eu vou ver como os outros estão. – a rosada despediu-se e saiu o mais depressa que pôde. Afinal aqueles dois tinham muito o que conversar.

Itachi andava pensativo pela tenda da ala médica. Era realmente estranho estar no mesmo ambiente que Sasuke sem que eles estivessem brigando. Para sua surpresa, foi o mais novo que iniciou a conversa.

- Só quero que saiba que...- Sasuke tomou fôlego e prosseguiu - que eu entendo o que fez por mim e pela vila e não te culpo por isso, então não se preocupe. – o Uchiha mais novo olhava fixamente o armário ao seu lado. - E me desculpe, ahn... por ter, te matado – Itachi ficara frente a frente com seu otouto. Relutante, Sasuke olhou para a face do homem a sua frente e percebeu o quanto sentira sua falta. Seus olhos já marejados não suportaram ver o sorriso bondoso no rosto do irmão mais velho. Itachi o abraçou com força, lembrando de todos os momentos dolorosos que passaram e que agora poderiam ser uma família novamente. O Uchiha deu um cutucão na testa do mais novo como costumava fazer quando eram menores.

-Sasuke, nós vamos reconstruir o clã Uchiha. E dessa vez sem segredos e nem mentiras. –esfregou a área atingida sorrindo verdadeiramente depois de um longo tempo.

-Naruto! Desse jeito você vai passar mal de tanto comer!- dizia Sakura brava.

-Ah Sakura-chan, eu preciso repor minhas energias 'ttebayo! E agora que o Sasuke tá de volta eu preciso ficar mais forte pra acabar com ele! – o loiro falava e comia ao mesmo tempo. Os ninjas presentes apenas assistiam com uma gota.

-Yo minna – Kakashi se aproximava do grupo – Onde estão o Sasuke e o Itachi? Tsunade-sama mandou chamá-los para a audiência.

Os Kages de todas as vilas estavam reunidos, discutindo sobre a surpreendente volta de ninguém menos que Uchiha Itachi. E a permanência dele e Sasuke em Konoha.

Os dois Uchihas entraram no recinto e se sentaram frente aos líderes.

- Como você pode estar aqui agora se todos os outros shinobi ressuscitados se foram junto com o Kabuto?- Tsunade perguntava perplexa.

- É simples. Eu selei meus poderes e meu chakra em Uzumaki Naruto, pois sabia que logo seriam necessários. – Itachi falava calmamente enquanto todos o olhavam assombrados. Os Kages souberam de tudo que ele tinha feito para salvar a Vila da Folha e proteger o irmão. Aos olhos dos líderes Uchiha Itachi era um verdadeiro herói. Mas foi difícil livrar a cara de Sasuke, com todas as acusações de traição e assassinatos que ele cometera.

- Sasuke Uchiha é um traidor! Ele quase matou o Killer-bee, sem falar nos samurais que ele assassinou! – berrava o Raikage batendo o punho na mesa.

- Eu voto para que Sasuke e Itachi permaneçam em Konoha – argumentava Gaara – Eles trilharam caminhos obscuros mas no final nos ajudaram a vencer essa guerra.

- Concordo com o Gaara – Tsunade ajudava – Mas é lógico que nenhum dos dois sairá sem uma punição, afinal eles se juntaram à Akatsuki. -a Godaime já previa dores de cabeça por conta das reclamações de um certo loiro hiperativo.

-Eles são ninjas renegados, deveriam estar mortos! – bradou o Tsuchikage

O debate estendeu-se até algumas horas mais tarde e no final o desempate estava nas mãos da Mizukage Mei.

-Ah eles são tão lindos... Não acho que valha a pena desperdiçar tamanho charme e força, não acham? – gota geral em todos. – acho que não faz mal dar uma segunda chance a eles.

-Então está decidido! Os Uchihas voltam para Konoha, mas terão seus chakras restritos, não poderão sair da Vila até segunda ordem e serão vigiados por um grupo de shinobi – Declarou a Hokage. – Estão dispensados.

Já era madrugada quando os irmãos saíram da reunião acompanhados de Kakashi. Era a primeira vez que Itachi se sentia perdido. Estava acostumado à solidão e agora se via rodeado de tantas pessoas. Era como se tudo fosse como um pesadelo do qual ele acabava de acordar. Nunca esqueceria do dia que teve que assassinar sua família, mas era bom saber que iria ter pelo menos um pouco de tranquilidade.

Estava encostado junto a uma árvore observando Sasuke conversar com seu antigo time, e a tensão entre ele e Sakura não lhe passou despercebido. Era notável o desconforto da garota frente ao uchiha mais novo, e era óbvio que eles tinham uma história inacabada. Analisando a cena com um sorriso no rosto, Itachi concluiu que estava na hora de ser o irmão que Sasuke realmente precisava.

-x-x-

**Continua** x)

é isso ai galerinha, essa foi só uma pequena introdução. se gostarem mandem reviews onegai!

se não gostarem também. xD

até o próximo cap.! ^^


	2. Ganhando aliados

Capítulo 2

Durante o trajeto de volta a vila, Itachi conversava com sua escolta: Kakashi e shizune, sobre jutsus e outras coisas banais e já estava se acostumando com a idéia de ser novamente parte da vila da folha, quando lembrou que quando chegasse a Konoha teria que voltar para o distrito Uchiha, o lugar onde dizimou seu clã. E que Sasuke teria as mesmas lembranças dolorosas.

O semblante do moreno se tornou melancólico por um momento, mas não deixaria transparecer seus sentimentos. Shizune fitava distraída a face do Uchiha, quando tropeçou em um galho de árvore. Ela se preparou, esperando a queda que nunca chegara e então abriu os olhos para ver o rosto do seu salvador.

- Você está bem? – Itachi perguntou, analisando a face vermelha da médica em seus braços.

-Ah! S-sim obrigada, Itachi-san! – disse, saindo do colo confortável do Uchiha.

- Não há de quê...hum... Shizune, não é?

-Isso mesmo. -sorriu agradecida para o moreno. Observando-o mais de perto, Shizune não conseguia acreditar que aquele homem gentil assassinara todo o clã Uchiha, mas ela sabia da história verdadeira e logo ficou imaginando com tristeza os horrores pelos quais ele deveria ter passado. Tratou de afastar as imagens que se formavam e então escutou Itachi voltar a falar.

- Kakashi-san, o que eu vou perguntar pode parecer estranho, mas... Qual era a relação do Sasuke com a garota Haruno Sakura?- indagou.

-Itachi, sempre observador – o ninja copiador sorria abertamente por trás da máscara negra – Eles são companheiros de time, e basicamente a Sakura era apaixonada por ele quando eram crianças – respondeu sinceramente.- Mas acho que ela decidiu esquecê-lo de vez.

- Ela ainda não o esqueceu Kakashi-san! – Shizune interveio mas logo se repreendeu por ter entrado na conversa sem ser chamada – Oh perdão... -olhava pro outro lado com uma gota.

-Não se preocupe Shizune-san, eu preciso mesmo saber de todos os detalhes. – sorriu acalmando a jovem.

-Bom...quando eu cheguei na vila junto de Tsunade-sama, a Sakura ainda era nova, mas já sofria muito por conta do Sasuke e toda aquela coisa de vingança contra você – a médica fez uma pausa dramática mas itachi a estimulou a continuar – Então um certo dia, ela chegou chorando na sala de Tsunade-sama pedindo que a treinasse para que ela pudesse trazer o Sasuke-kun de volta. Então eu a conheci, nós duas ficamos amigas e ela me contou toda a história.

-Mas por quê o interesse nos dois?- indagou Kakashi mesmo já sabendo das intenções do moreno.

-Eu senti um certo mal-estar entre os dois, e também quero ajudar o Sasuke a recuperar um pouco do que eu tirei dele. – falou sinceramente.

-Entendo. Nós podemos te ajudar nessa missão, certo Shizune-san?- disse Kakashi animado.

- Claro! Itachi-san, a Sakura ama seu irmão de verdade. Ela e o Naruto já sofreram muito com a ausência dele. Eu espero que eles possam se acertar.

Antes de conhecê-lo, Shizune achava que Itachi era um homem sério e de poucos amigos, mas ele estava se mostrando ser uma pessoa muito gentil e carinhosa com os companheiros, principalmente com o irmão mais novo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Logo adiante estava Sasuke acompanhado de Naruto, Sakura e os integrantes dos outros times.

- Temee! Mal posso esperar pra Tsunade obaachan te liberar do castigo pra eu poder te derrotar 'ttebayo ! - gritava o loiro

- Cale a boca, Dobe! E eu não estou de "castigo", é prisão domiciliar – bufou o Uchiha mais novo. –E eu não preciso usar chakra pra quebrar essa sua cara – falou com seu costumeiro sorriso de canto. Sasuke nunca admitiria, mas a falta que seus antigos companheiros faziam na sua vida era gigantesca. Não havia um dia, desde sua saída da vila, em que não pensou em Naruto, Kakashi e Sakura. Mas agora teria a companhia de seu time e de Itachi novamente, e sua vida se tornaria completa.

Quase completa, se não fosse pelo incômodo fato de que Sakura, a seus olhos, estava diferente. A garota chata e pegajosa de anos atrás dera lugar à bela e habilidosa kunoichi. Mas o problema era que ela parecia ignorá-lo de alguma forma. Não que ele se importasse com a reação dela. Só era...irritante.

- Sakura-chan! Quando você curou o Teme percebeu se tinha alguma coisa errada com a cabeça dele? – Naruto zombava do moreno e logo recebia um chute do mesmo.

- Não Naruto, não tem nada de errado com o Sasuke-kun. – a dona dos orbes esmeralda respondeu vagamente e continuou a conversar com Sai que, na opinião de Sasuke, era sua cópia malfeita.

-Hoje você está bastante distraída hein, Feiosa? Será que é por causa do Uchiha?- indagou Sai.

- Se você não calar essa boca eu juro que acabo com essa sua pose em dois segundos – O olhar de Sakura era mortal. Mas Sai já estava acostumado.

-Que isso, Feiosa! Quanta agressividade! – provocou mais uma vez dando seu típico sorriso falso.

Não precisou nem de dois segundos para Sakura quebrar uma costela do amigo. Sasuke ficara surpreso com o termo "feiosa". Além de imbecil aquele cara era cego?

Não que Sasuke estivesse analisando detalhadamente o corpo de Sakura. Ele apenas percebeu que a garota havia adquirido certas curvas. Era só uma observação. Só isso. Ou pelo menos era o que ele pensava que era.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A volta para Konoha havia sido tranqüila. A vila ainda estava sendo reconstruída, mas boa parte das construções foram recuperadas pelo Mokuton no Jutsu do capitão Yamato. Alguns dos shinobi se juntaram na sala da Hokage esperando Tsunade se pronunciar.

-Lar doce lar! – Naruto suspirava já sentindo a kilômetros o cheiro do rámen do Ichiraku. A loja de rámen foi a primeira a ser reconstruída a pedido do Loiro que, como se tornara o herói de Konoha teve seu pedido atendido.

- Baka! Já é quase de madrugada! Amanhã você come seu precioso rámen. Hoje nós precisamos descansar. – disse Sakura encerrando o assunto.

-Posso falar ou não? –A sannin olhava ferozmente de Naruto para Sakura que se desculpava freneticamente. – Obrigada. Pois bem, agora que só há ninjas de Konoha aqui não há porquê manter Itachi e Sasuke numa cela. Apesar de merecerem, pois me deram muita dor de cabeça! – gota geral. – Mas eu vou aliviar dessa vez. Eles vão ficar sob observação na residência de Kakashi por um tempo até que o distrito Uchiha seja reformado. Agora se me derem licença eu vou tomar meu precioso sakê.

Agora só restavam o Time sete, e Itachi.

-Sasuke... – o portador da kyuubi parou em frente ao amigo – Seja bem-vindo de volta! – o sorriso do loiro se alargou. – O mesmo pra você Itachi!

- Obrigado, Naruto – o Uchiha mais velho respondeu com sinceridade.

- Naruto, vamos logo! Até amanhã, Kakashi-sensei, Itachi-san, e... er, Sasuke. – Sakura se flagrou gaguejando. Isso não era um bom sinal. A dona das madeixas róseas sabia que com a volta do Uchiha sua vida viraria de cabeça para baixo. Naruto e Sakura se despediram e rumaram para suas casas para finalmente descansarem, pois o dia seguinte seria agitado. Mas dormiriam felizes porque sabiam que agora os caminhos do time 7 estariam ligados novamente.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Yoo minna-san!

Mais um capítulo postado!*aplausos*

Muito obrigada por todas as reviews até agora \o/

E mandem mais reviews comentando o que vocês estão achando da fic! Aceito sugestões e críticas(construtivas xD)

Continua no próximo episódio...


	3. Decisão

Naruto não me pertence e blá blá blá xD

**Capítulo 3**

A manhã estava ensolarada. Apenas algumas nuvens manchavam a imensidão azul-celeste.

A vila da folha acordava para mais um dia de trabalho e alguns civis terminavam de consertar os estragos que a invasão de Nagato causara. A Hokage chegara cedo a sua sala para organizar a papelada que se acumulara durante sua ausência. Também dera folga para os ninjas que participaram da guerra e também para que estes se recuperassem de seus ferimentos e ajudassem na reconstrução da vila.

Na casa de Kakashi as atividades começaram cedo, devido ao barulho das obras acontecendo do outro lado da rua. Os Uchihas acordaram quase na mesma hora, fizeram sua higiene matinal e desceram para a cozinha do copy-nin.

-Ohayo Sasuke. - Itachi olhava a face amassada do irmão mais novo. Seu peito se encheu de alegria com a cena que há muito tempo não presenciava.- Conseguiu dormir?

-Não muito. – Sasuke olhava para o homem com um sorriso no rosto. A mudança na personalidade do mais jovem era notável. Com o peso da morte de seu irmão em suas costas, Sasuke se tornara frio e impiedoso, mas com a volta de parte de sua família, a luz em seu coração tivera espaço mais uma vez fazendo aquele garoto bondoso de anos atrás ressurgir. -Itachi, o que você acha de demolirmos todas as construções do distrito e refazer tudo? – Sasuke argumentava enquanto pegava a xícara com café.

- A decisão é sua Sasuke. O patrimônio do Clã Uchiha te pertence. – era inevitável tocar no assunto do clã sem reviver toda a tragédia. Seria difícil para ambos mas era uma coisa que tinham que fazer juntos.

- Vamos destruir aquelas paredes, juntamente com o passado sujo do nosso clã. Não foi você que disse que tínhamos que reconstruir tudo?Essa é uma ótima oportunidade- Sasuke sorria de canto. Continuaram na problemática decisão de demolir ou não o clã até que Kakashi se juntou aos dois no cômodo.

- Yo rapazes! Que bom vê-los bem dispostos – o sensei bagunçava ainda mais os fios rebeldes do seu aluno. – Sasuke, nós temos que ir até a Hokage para que ela resolva sua volta para o time sete e saber quando você e o Itachi poderão realizar missões novamente – o copy-nin articulava feliz.- Por que vocês não começam na outra semana, assim podem descansar também. – Os irmãos concordaram.

- Ah quase me esqueci, Sasuke – o irmão começou – depois de irmos na Hokage, você vai passar na casa da sua amiga, como é mesmo o nome dela Kakashi-san?

- hum, o nome dela é Sakura. Haruno Sakura – o copy-nin ria de maneira discreta.

-O quê? Mas porque eu? – o mais novo não entendia o motivo da visita.

- É óbvio. - Itachi fazia uma cara séria – Você tem que agradecê-la por ter nos curado. A garota fez um ótimo trabalho nos nossos sharingans. Não seja ingrato. Aproveite e chame ela e o Naruto pra nos ajudar com as obras do distrito. – concluiu.

- É verdade! Sakura tem uma super força, seria de grande ajuda. – o Sensei ajudava.

- E porque não vai você, Itachi? – o mais novo desafiou.

-Por que a amiga é sua Sasuke, mas já que você quer que eu vá – completou com um sorriso de canto – Por mim tudo bem – o mais velho olhava para o copy-nin com uma cara cínica.

- Não! – um estranho sentimento de possessão de apoderou do jovem -Tudo bem, eu mesmo vou. Você não sabe onde a casa dela fica mesmo. – continuou – A Sakura ainda mora na casa dos pais dela Kakashi-sensei?

- Oh sim, mas agora ela mora sozinha, os pais dela morreram faz uns anos. – explicou. – Sakura vai ficar feliz com sua visita, Sasuke. – o sensei sorriu.

Assim que terminaram o café-da-manhã, os três rumaram para a sala da Hokage. No trajeto, os olhares de espanto se viraram para eles, os civis que souberam da história do clã Uchiha não acreditavam que o sobrevivente Sasuke estava andando lado a lado com seu algoz Itachi. O mais novo fechou o rosto numa expressão de aborrecimento, porém o mais velho tinha apenas indiferença na face.

- Não ligue para o que as pessoas pensam Sasuke. Eles não sabem o lado verdadeiro da história. – Itachi disse baixo acalmando o rapaz.

Na sala da Hokage, Tsunade estava concentrada em alguns documentos. O dia para ela começara cedo.

– Bom dia rapazes. – a mulher saudou. E todos cumprimentaram em resposta.

- Qual é o assunto, Tsunade-sama?- Itachi perguntou curioso

- Primeiramente eu quero que você e Sasuke sejam incorporados a vila novamente como ninjas de Konoha, mas como vocês estão com restrição de chakra isso ainda pode demorar algum tempo. E logic...- o mais jovem a cortou.

-Até quando ficaremos sem poder usar chakra? – Sasuke perguntou impaciente. Pobre rapaz, ainda não conhecia a personalidade da sannin das lesmas.

-Se você me interromper novamente eu faço você ficar sem chakra por uns dez anos – os olhos de tsunade faiscaram e Sasuke bufou – Como eu estava dizendo...Logicamente, Sasuke fará novamente parte do time 7 então ficará sob ordens de Kakashi, afinal de contas, ele ainda é um gennin como o Naruto – Tsunade riu ironicamente a menção da última frase.- E quanto ao Itachi, poderá escolher entre se tornar um professor de algum time ou entrar para a Anbu. E não se preocupe Itachi, eu me encarregarei de esclarecer a verdade para a vila. Afinal eles devem suas vidas a você.

- Não acho que seja necessário, mas se a Senhora deseja assim, por mim tudo bem. – o Uchiha mais velho não se importava mesmo com fofocas dos civis.

- Acho que dentro de um mês vocês já poderão usar seus poderes. E quanto a sua moradia, já podem ir até o distrito. –Tsunade entregara um grande molho de chaves e a escritura das terras.

-Tsunade-sama, caso esteja de acordo, eu e Sasuke decidimos refazer toda a área do clã.

-Claro, façam conforme acharem melhor. –Tsunade sabia o quão difícil seria essa tarefa para os dois. –Quando começarem mandarei alguns ninjas para ajudarem na ordenação.

-Obrigado Tsunade-sama – Itachi agradeceu sinceramente. – Sasuke já estava mesmo indo chamar os companheiros de time dele.

- Ah, claro. – o mais novo concordou desanimado.

Sasuke seguiu para a residência da rosada e Itachi e Kakashi ficaram para terminar a conversa com a Hokage.

- Tsunade-sama, seria interessante se houvesse um festival para celebrar a reconstrução da vila, não acha? Também seria uma ótima oportunidade de arrecadar fundos para os cofres de Konoha. – O copy-nin explicava.

- Isso seria fantástico! – gargalhou a Hokage – Ótima idéia, Kakashi. – a mulher parou subitamente. – Tem algum motivo a mais por trás disso, estou certa? – fitava os dois shinobis desconfiada.

-Digamos que seja uma estratégia de reconstrução do clã Uchiha – Itachi disse calmamente.

-Basicamente queremos proporcionar momentos felizes aos meus queridos alunos. –completou Kakashi sorrindo.

-Ah.– a Hokage compreendeu – Aqueles garotos precisam mesmo relaxar. Nesse caso eu deixarei a organização por conta de vocês. Mas não exagerem.

- Hokage-sama, se importaria se Shizune-san nos ajudasse com os preparativos? – Itachi indagou.

-Não, aliás, ela é ótima para esse tipo de coisa. Entretanto deve estar acabada já que não saiu daquele hospital um minuto sequer desde que chegamos. – finalizou a questão.

- Amanhã falamos com ela então. Obrigado Tsunade-sama.

–Disponha. Agora me deixem fazer o meu serviço.

A caminhada de Sasuke foi curta pois a casa de Sakura era a duas ruas de onde ele estava. Ainda se lembrava de todas as vezes em que foi até a casa dela. Também se lembrava do descontentamento do ao ver sua preciosa filha grudada em dois ninjas e da Sra Haruno e suas maneiras bondosas. Concluiu que a companheira de time certamente sofrera muito com a morte dos dois. Enquanto caminhava, recordava uma dessas visitas.

_*flashback on*_

_Sasuke estava parado em frente a residência dos levemente na porta e a mãe de Sakura , ao vê-lo,deu um sorriso gentil._

_-Com licença, Sra Haruno, eu vim buscar a Sakura para o treino com o time._

_-Claro Sasuke-kun! Entre e coma um bolinho! eu acabei de fazer. – puxou o braço do garoto antes que ele se negasse.- Sakura! O Sasuke-kun está te esperando filha!_

_-Já vou Sasuke-kun! –escutou a menina gritar do quarto._

_-Experimente esse aqui- a mulher apontava um bolinho amarelo, parecia arroz temperado –Sakura me disse que você não gosta muito de doces – disse gentilmente._

_-Obrigado, – o Uchiha não queria fazer uma desfeita para a mulher a sua frente, então comeu o bolinho e concluiu que a mãe de Sakura cozinhava divinamente. Podia até comparar com a comida de sua falecida mãe.- Está muito bom._

_- Ah que bom que gostou! Sakura está aprendendo a fazê-los também! – completou animada – Pode deixar que quando vocês se casarem eu farei um monte desses!- piscou para o garoto._

_-MÃE! –Sakura estava ao pé da escada tão vermelha quanto um morango maduro. – Pare de dizer essas coisas!_

_-Ah mas vocês ficam tão bonitinhos juntos – concluiu a mulher com uma cara sonhadora – E coração de mãe nunca se engana.- então a porta da frente se abriu revelando o Pai de Sakura que saíra para o mercado._

_-Ne, meu Bem, você não concorda que o Sasuke-kun dará um ótimo marido para a Sakura?_

_-Hum. – o homem contraiu a face em desgosto e seguiu para o andar de cima – É melhor você cuidar bem da minha filha, Uchiha._

_-Claro, pode deixar. – Sasuke concordou no mesmo instante. É claro que ele protegeria Sakura nos treinos e nas missões, afinal ela fazia parte do time._

_-Vamos Sasuke-kun. – O Uchiha sentiu ser puxado pela garota, que estava vermelha e sem coragem de encará-lo. Rapidamente saíram da residência. -Não ligue para o que eles dizem ok? São assim mesmo. – Sakura sorria sem-graça._

_-Está tudo bem. – o garoto deixou-se ser conduzido pelas mãos cálidas da companheira e então rumaram para o local de treinos do Time sete._

*_Flashback off*_

No fundo, Sasuke sabia que Sakura não era só uma companheira de equipe, só não gostava de admitir seus sentimentos pois era absurdamente teimoso. Mas o moreno se recordava de todos os momentos que passara ao lado da kunoichi.

Ele sabia que ela preenchia sua vazia existência. Quando eram gennins, ela sabia de alguma forma que ele iria embora de Konoha e então tentou pará-lo. Disse que o amava e que se ele quisesse, ela também abandonaria a vila. Fez tudo para que o Uchiha voltasse para seu antigo lar e ele fora um canalha sedento por vingança que se negou a ver o que estava diante de seu olhos. Agora Sakura era uma shinobi exemplar e ele ficara orgulhoso de seu avanço, mas pelo que o jovem pode perceber, ela o esquecera, e o amor que ela sentia por ele se foi junto com a garotinha fraca que o irritava no passado.

Talvez fosse melhor ignorar o misto de sentimentos que se formavam. Seria mais seguro desse jeito.

Parou em frente a porta de sua residência. E deu três toques.

Sakura se sentia cansada. Gastara muito chakra na guerra e ainda não se recuperara totalmente. Estava quase na hora almoço e sabia que iria se sentir melhor caso se alimentasse. Decidira ficar o dia todo em casa, afinal fazia um bom tempo que não tinha uma folga. Escovou os dentes, e optou por usar um vestido verde sem alças, pois fazia calor em Konoha.

Desceu as escadas lentamente e seguiu para a cozinha. Decidiu preparar uma salada leve e lembrou que havia peixes congelados na geladeira. Arrumou a mesa e começou a picar os tomates enquanto deixava sua mente vagar por todos os acontecimentos recentes. Ainda era difícil de acreditar que Sasuke estava em Konoha, e que brevemente sairiam em missões juntos. Lutara tanto para que esse dia finalmente chegasse e agora inesperadamente se sentia perdida, mas decidiu que não mais demonstraria fraqueza novamente caindo de amores por ele.

A jovem tinha plena consciência que Sasuke havia se tornado um shinobi absurdamente forte, e que tudo que ele e o irmão passaram foi por obra do conselho e de Danzou. Não havia mais mágoas ou ressentimentos, mas sentia como se houvesse um abismo entre os dois, e Sakura nunca poderia alcançá-lo. E Sasuke nunca demonstrou nenhum tipo de afeto por ela, certo? Não iria se iludir feito uma tola para depois ficar se lamentando. Prosseguiu com a reroluta até que ouviu batidas na porta. Se perguntou quem seria o corajoso de vir incomodá-la no dia de sua folga. Se fosse o Naruto, iria tomar uns belos socos.

- Já vai! – falou em voz alta.

Seguiu para a sala e abriu a porta para, em seguida, sentir seus orbes esverdeados se arregalarem como pratos.

-Como vai, Sakura .

E toda a determinação de minutos atrás desapareceu no momento em que ela mergulhou na imensidão negra dos olhos de Sasuke.

**Continua...**

Yo minna! Gostaram?

Obrigada a todos que me mandaram reviews! *pega o lencinho*

Até o próximo capítulo!


	4. Descobertas

Naruto não me pertence. O Itachi-kun eu já não tenho tanta certeza...

**Capítulo 4**

Sasuke Uchiha estava encostado na soleira da porta. Sakura demorou alguns segundos – que mais pareceram minutos – para assimilar toda a carga de informações. Lá estava ele, absurdamente lindo, alto, forte, e encarando-a com aqueles olhos penetrantes nos quais ela se perdia com facilidade. Era como se seu cérebro tivesse parado. Por um momento piscou e logo recobrou a compostura cumprimentando o amigo.

-Sa-sasuke-k...Sasuke? Nossa, que surpresa! Quer entrar? –abriu mais a porta para a passagem do moreno.

-Você está ocupada? Eu posso voltar depois. – disse o rapaz analisando discretamente a face da garota. Quando olhou nos olhos dela, foi como se tivesse recuperado algo muito importante que ele ainda não sabia o que era ou não sabia explicar.

-Venha, eu não estou ocupada. Você já almoçou? –falou nervosamente enquanto o moreno adentrava ao recinto. Sasuke Uchiha na sua casa. Era o fim do mundo chegando.

-Na verdade, ainda não. – enquanto seguiam para o outro cômodo, o jovem observava a sala da kunoichi. Não havia mudado muita coisa desde a última vez que estivera lá. Adentrou a cozinha e se sentou numa cadeira próxima. Percebeu que a jovem picava tomates antes de seu aparecimento. – Deixa que eu faço isso. – ofereceu.

-Ah... Ok. –disfarçou bem a perplexidade então entregou a faca e foi até a geladeira. – Sasuke, você ainda gosta de bolinho de arroz temperado? – a garota já se sentia um pouco mais calma, mas não poderia negar que estava feliz com a idéia de almoçar com o Uchiha. Afinal ele era o companheiro de time que ela tanto quis de volta.

-Hum, acho que sim. – sorriu discretamente a menção do bolinho. Ficara curioso para saber se Sakura realmente aprendera a fazê-los do jeito da Sra Haruno.

-Vou fazer alguns então. – pegou os ingredientes e iniciou a mistura. Rapidamente o alimento ficara pronto e só faltava os peixes. Optou por fritá-los enquanto ouvia o amigo iniciar um assunto.

-Er... Obrigado por cuidar de mim e do meu irmão quando estávamos feridos – o moreno continuou sério – Se não fosse por você, Itachi estaria cego agora. –completou, concentrado na difícil tarefa de picar os tomates.

-Imagina! eu só estava fazendo meu trabalho – disse sinceramente – E já se sentem bem? Eu posso examiná-los novamente. - ofereceu.

-Claro, não se preocupe. – fitou os olhos esverdeados da garota – Onde eu coloco isso? –mostrou a bandeja cheia de pequenas rodelas mal cortadas – Hum... não ficaram muito perfeitas. – ouviu Sakura rir baixinho – Mas não precisa ficar me zoando. – disse fingindo seriedade.

-Me desculpe! Parei. – a rosada se repreendeu, mas depois percebeu que ele dava um discreto sorriso de canto – Pode despejar nessa panela aqui. -indicou o objeto que estava ao seu lado. Sasuke se aproximou da garota e despejou o conteúdo dentro do recipiente. A aproximação fez com que o perfume dela fosse rapidamente captado causando uma sensação inebriante. Antigamente, ficar perto da amiga não era nenhum problema, mas agora percebia que era diferente. Algo em Sakura parecia testar seu alto controle e o Uchiha se flagrou admirando os orbes esverdeados da jovem. Rapidamente voltou a atenção para a panela.

Terminaram de colocar a mesa e então almoçaram como se Sasuke nunca tivesse saído da vila e Sakura nunca tivesse sofrido pela partida dele. Ambos perceberam que o laço que construíram era tão forte quanto o de Naruto ou Kakashi. A garota "irritante" fora substituída por uma mulher delicada e agradável, e o garoto antes "arrogante e vingativo" se tornara um rapaz mais gentil e amável com ela.

Sakura se sentia muito feliz. Esse era um lado de Sasuke que ela sempre quis ver e agora ele estava tão perto dela que até o som grave de sua voz lhe causava pequenos arrepios. Conversavam ora sobre banalidades, ora sobre assuntos mais sérios, como o tempo em que o garoto treinara com Orochimaru ou sobre o time Taka. A garota também contara alguns fatos de sua vida, como os treinos e as missões que fizera.

- Já sabe quando poderá usar seu chakra novamente? - a Haruno indagou.

-Ainda falta algum tempo. – continuou aborrecido – Mas não é grande coisa pra mim.

-Claro que não. – a garota ria. Não fazia idéia de como conversar com Sasuke era agradável. Poderia se acostumar com isso. - Você é um gênio até sem poderes, Oh! Grande Sasuke Uchiha! – a garota se curvou levemente fingindo adoração. O que não era exatamente um fingimento, ela realmente o admirava. – Uma mera mortal como eu nem chega a seus pés. – concluiu divertida.

-Não seja ridícula, Sakura. Você fala isso porque já viu a extensão do meu poder – prosseguiu lançando aquele sorriso sexy – Agora é a minha vez de te ver lutando. – o Uchiha percebeu o tom avermelhado crescendo nas bochechas da garota.

-Mas, você ainda não pode lutar. – involuntariamente prendeu a respiração diante daquele sorriso hipnotizador. Lembrou vagamente de alguma coisa que havia dito pra si mesma sobre não se deixar levar pelos encantos do moreno, mas isso rapidamente sumiu de sua memória.

- Depois que minha punição acabar você vai treinar comigo, eu tenho que conhecer todas as habilidades da minha parceira. Não acha? – concluiu marotamente. Teve que admitir para si mesmo que gostara de conversar com aquela nova Sakura. Ela estava mais delicada, mais madura.

-Lógico! Concordo totalmente. -limpou a garganta sentindo seu sangue ir para sua face enquanto o "minha parceira" ficava ecoando em sua mente. Ouviu-o continuar a conversa enquanto se levantavam e ela levava o prato para a pia.

-Eu vou precisar da sua ajuda para reconstruir o clã Uchiha. -ouviu então o barulho de algo se quebrando. Era a Haruno que deixara o prato cair no chão. – Sakura, tudo bem? Você se machucou? – perguntou se abaixando para ajudar a garota a recolher os cacos.

-O prato escorregou da minha mão. E-eu estou bem! – ela se assustara com a repentina noticia da reconstrução do clã, e por um momento pensara em casamento, bebês, uma família grande e saudável junto ao moreno. Socou-se mentalmente. Malditos hormônios.

Pegavam os pequenos pedaços quando Sasuke percebeu um corte no seu dedo indicador. Tentou esconder, mas Sakura foi mais rápida pegando a mão dele.

-Sasuke-k...digo, Sasuke! Seu dedo! – pegou a mão dele e o conduziu a pia. – É um pouco fundo, mas eu já vou cuidar disso.

-Não tem problema, é só um corte à toa – disse frustrado por ela quase ter acrescentado o sufixo "kun" ao seu nome, e se perguntava a razão do aborrecimento só porque ela não o travata como antigamente.

- Me desculpe por isso, eu fui distraída e agora você se feriu. – mergulhou a mão do moreno na água corrente e correu para pegar a caixa de primeiros-socorros.

-Deixe de bobagens, Sakura. E me chame como quiser, eu não me importo. – A garota entendera que ele se referira ao sufixo. Dera um sorriso em agradecimento e logo voltara a cuidar do machucado.

Agora eles estavam bem próximos. O contato de suas mãos fez com que o Uchiha percebesse que mesmo após anos de treinamentos as mãos da amiga permaneciam macias. Seus olhos se cruzaram por alguns instantes suficientes para arrancar o oxigênio de Sakura que rapidamente voltou sua atenção para o ferimento e então executou alguns selos para iniciar a cura com chakra.

-Não precisa gastar seu chakra com essa besteira, Sakura. – disse o moreno impedindo-a de realizar o jutsu.

-Mas o machucado vai fechar mais rápido se eu utilizar jutsus...Tá bom, mas esse corte vai arder por um tempo, então não diga que eu não avisei.

-Estou acostumado a feridas, isso não é nada. Obrigado novamente. – o garoto fitou a face da rosada com um sorriso sincero, no entanto, inesperadamente se preocupou ao ver olheiras profundas no rosto da amiga. Ela deveria estar muito cansada por ter curado tantos ninjas na guerra sem descanso.

-Como eu estava dizendo, Sakura...Eu quero que você me ajude na reconstrução do clã. – franziu o cenho quando viu que a face da garota subitamente se tornara da cor de um tomate. – Eu e Itachi decidimos que seria melhor se fizéssemos construções novas para o distrito. Aquelas paredes estão velhas e não trazem as melhores recordações.

-Ah c-claro que eu ajudo! – a Haruno se achara uma estúpida por ter pensado que fosse outra coisa. O que ela esperava? Um pedido de casamento? Francamente, não iria cair nesse abismo chamado amor de novo. Ela já estava muito feliz com o status de amiga. – Pode sempre contar comigo, Sasuke-kun! Quando começarem me avise, ok? Já que você e Itachi-san ficarão com o Kakashi-sensei eu passarei por lá amanhã, ninguém merece a comida que o Sensei faz. – a garota brincou se lembrando da última vez em que ela e Naruto jantaram na casa de Kakashi. Se perguntava se o sensei nunca passou mal com a própria comida.

- Sim. Estou indo. É melhor você dormir um pouco agora.

-Farei isso. – disse enquanto o acompanhava até a porta. Sentira um tom preocupado na voz do amigo, mas devia ser só sua imaginação fértil lhe pregando peças.

Sasuke parou e então fitou mais uma vez os orbes esmeraldinos da companheira de time, e quando seus olhos desceram para os grossos lábios dela, sentiu como se borboletas rodopiassem em seu estômago. Queria beijá-la. Muito. Como se uma flecha o tivesse atingido em cheio ele descobriu por que sentira tanta falta dela desde que saiu em busca de sua vingança, e então achara a peça que faltava no seu quebra-cabeça interior. Amava Sakura. Ele estivera apaixonado por ela e se negara a admitir todo esse tempo e agora que estava de volta esse sentimento adormecido voltou com muito mais força. Piscou quando Sakura abanou a mão na sua frente a fim de acordá-lo de seu transe.

-Sasuke-kun? – chamou mais uma vez – aconteceu algo, Sasuke-kun? – perguntara preocupada.

-Não, nada... Até mais, Sakura.

-Até mais! – despediu-se dela e saiu rapidamente para o distrito Uchiha.

O cubo de gelo finalmente estava derretendo, no entanto, Sasuke se sentia confuso. Não era possível, Sasuke Uchiha nunca se apaixonaria pela irritante Sakura Haruno. Pensando bem ela já não era mais irritante, muito pelo contrário, estava mais delicada, linda, forte e..."Droga!" – xingou-se em pensamento. Ironicamente os papéis foram invertidos e agora era ele quem estava apaixonado por Sakura. Era assim que ele pensava, pois, depois de tudo que ele a fizera sofrer não acreditava que a amiga ainda alimentasse sentimentos por ele. A seus olhos, essa era a explicação para a mudança na personalidade da garota. Teria ela encontrado outra pessoa em todos esses anos em que ele ficara fora da vila? Os sentimentos de Naruto foram finalmente correspondidos? Ou o sortudo seria Sai, sua cópia malfeita?

A insegurança e o medo quase tomaram conta da mente de Sasuke, mas ele era um orgulhoso Uchiha, e Uchihas nunca fraquejam ou se amedrontam diante de situações críticas. O melhor a fazer era esquecer todas as sensações que ela provocava nele, simplesmente ignorar todas. Era mais seguro desse jeito, certo?

Enquanto caminhava pensativo pelas ruas de Konoha seus olhos captaram um loiro hiperativo que vinha em sua direção, então optou por escolher a direção contrária mas já era tarde demais. E para piorar, Sai estava em sua companhia.

-Sasuke! O que tá fazendo aqui?

- Não é da sua conta, Dobe.

- Teme, a gente vai na casa da Sakura chamar ela pra comer ramem mais tarde, quer vir também?

-Não! E nem pense em chamá-la. – a preocupação com Sakura tomou a mente do Uchiha.

-Porque não? Ela também faz parte do time, oras!

-Ela está quase sem chakra, precisa descansar. -disse resolvendo a questão.

-E como você sabe disso? –indagou Sai entrando na conversa. Sasuke olhou para ele com desprezo, mas o moreno apenas o ignorou.

-É verdade, como é que você sabe que ela está fraca, Teme? – O loiro também quis saber. Sasuke engoliu em seco. Não queria que eles soubessem que passara a tarde na casa da amiga.

-É óbvio não acha? Ela curou metade da vila ontem. Isso já deve ser suficiente.– rebateu o Uchiha amaldiçoando internamente o novo companheiro de time.

-Acho que você tem razão, Teme. A gente deixa ela descansar hoje e amanhã vai todo mundo pro Ichiraku!

-Eu li em um livro que preocupação excessiva com uma amiga pode ser amor reprimido. Cuidado para não se apaixonar pela feiosa, Sasuke!- disse Sai com seu costumeiro sorriso falso. O Uchiha estava pensando em todas as formas mais dolorosas possíveis de acabar com a raça dele.

-Me faça o favor e jogue fora essa droga de livro.- Bradou o Uchiha entre dentes.

-Para onde você estava indo Teme?- falou Naruto mudando de assunto.

-Vou pro Distrito Uchiha encontrar o Itachi.

- Então até amanhã. E se você não for no Ichiraku eu vou te buscar e te levar à força'ttebayo!

-Duvido muito, Dobe. – disse o moreno fazendo pouco-caso.

-Pode apostar que vou, Teme!

Uma veia pulsava freneticamente em sua testa. Durante o caminho todo pensara no que sua cópia-malfeita havia falado.

"_Eu li em um livro que preocupação excessiva com uma amiga pode ser amor reprimido. Cuidado para não se apaixonar pela feiosa, Sasuke!"_

Maldição! Como ele podia saber disso? E que droga era aquela que ele andava lendo? Só um louco poderia levar a sério o que aquele cara dizia. Não fora com a cara de Sai no primeiro momento que o viu e agora sua vontade era esquartejá-lo e espalhar os pedaços por aí.

Recobrou a postura impassível de sempre e decidiu não pensar mais de jeito nenhum em nada que envolvesse o assunto "Sakura". Chegou nos portões no Clã e seu irmão já estava a sua espera.

- Yo irmãozinho. Como foi a visita, se divertiu bastante?

E a imagem de sua companheira lhe veio novamente à cabeça.

**Continua...**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ufaa mais um capítulo postado!

Gomen Ne pela demora! *se joga do penhasco*

Eu estou no fim da faculdade então vai ficar um pouco difícil de atualizar, mas prometo que vou me esforçar ok? \o/

Agradeço a TODO MUNDO que me mandou reviews! Vocês não sabem o quanto eu fico feliz cada vez que eu vejo que tem review nova!*emo-cionada*

Continuem acompanhando... Ja ne!


	5. Provocação

Naruto não me pertence. Se pertencesse, o Sasuke já teria levado umas palmadinhas no bumbum xD

**Capítulo 5**

-Yo irmãozinho. Como foi a visita, se divertiu bastante?

Se Itachi não fosse um shinobi de elite que soubesse controlar as emoções perfeitamente ele agora estaria rolando de rir de seu irmão mais novo Sasuke. Sua cara emburrada beirava o cômico e Itachi se divertia internamente, mas por fora estava apenas com um sorriso no rosto.

-Hum. Não foi nada demais, apenas conversamos. – disse com uma cara decepcionada. –Ela está mais forte, pelo que eu pude perceber e menos irritante.

-Isso é bom. Sakura-san parece ser mesmo o seu tipo de garota. – falou o Uchiha mais velho com um sorriso.

- Não sei do que está falando. - as maçãs do rosto do garoto ficaram levemente avermelhadas.

-Ela parece ser bem popular na vila e está ficando muito bonita. – Itachi agora assumia uma postura séria, com os braços cruzados e o cenho franzido. –Sasuke, confesse de uma vez que ama aquela garota antes que outro o faça. Caso contrário vai perdê-la.

-Eu... Não amo a Sakura. – o mais novo fora pego de surpresa. -De onde você tirou essa idéia estúpida, Itachi? Foi o Kakashi-sensei, não foi? O que foi que ele te disse?

-Eu não sou cego, Sasuke, eu conheço você mais do que qualquer outra pessoa nesse mundo. Eu quero vê-lo feliz. – completou dando um peteleco na testa do mais novo.

-Pare de brincadeiras. A Sakura não sente mais nada por mim. E eu não sinto nada por ela. – concluiu esfregando a testa dolorida.

-Está sendo fraco, irmãozinho. Seja um homem e assuma seus sentimentos. Ou acha que não consegue conquistá-la? – Itachi sabia que atingiu o calcanhar que Aquiles de Sasuke, pois ele odiava perder. Agora era esperar o irmão dar o próximo passo.

-Já chega dessa conversa inútil. Vamos terminar logo com isso, Itachi.

As palavras do irmão mais velho ficaram por muito tempo ecoando na mente de Sasuke. Ele tinha consciência de que Itachi estava coberto de razão, ele amava Sakura e negar o fato só o faria sofrer, mas sabia que não iria ser tão fácil conquistá-la novamente. As feridas que causara no coração de Sakura eram profundas, mas ele estava disposto a fazer tudo que pudesse para curá-las. De agora em diante agiria como um homem e lutaria por ela, prometeu pra si mesmo que nunca mais a faria sofrer e a protegeria com a própria vida.

Os irmãos ficaram até tarde da noite no distrito Uchiha. Imagens passavam em suas cabeças como flashes e era quase impossível não relembrar o massacre do clã. Pararam em frente a casa de seus falecidos pais e Sasuke olhara de relance para o rosto do irmão e percebera seu tormento interno. Era difícil para o mais novo ter que entrar naquele lugar em que presenciara a morte dos pais, mas ele sabia que estava sendo ainda mais difícil para Itachi, pois ele teve que fazer uma difícil escolha entre o clã e a vila mesmo sendo tão novo. Lentamente, Sasuke entrelaçou seus dedos com os de itachi em um gesto de carinho que nunca achou que seria capaz de fazer. Seus olhos se encontraram e o mais novo assentiu com a cabeça encorajando o irmão. Ficaram assim por alguns minutos até que o Uchiha mais novo quebrou o silêncio.

-Pelo nosso bem, é melhor que essa casa seja a primeira a ser demolida. O restante podemos reformar.

-Você tem razão. – disse o mais velho ainda segurando a mão de Sasuke.

-Você acha que a gente consegue fazer tudo em uns três dias?

-Se tivermos ajuda, acho que podemos terminar em menos tempo.

-ok. – o mais novo continuou – Itachi, o que faremos com todos os pergaminhos secretos do clã?

-Vamos selar todos eles para que não caiam em mãos erradas novamente, mas como estamos com restrição de chakra isso terá que esperar.

-Certo. Vamos sair daqui, já está tarde.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sakura dormira o resto da tarde, depois que Sasuke fora embora. Acordara horas depois com a luz da lua iluminando o quarto escuro e o barulho de batidas em sua porta. Escovou os dentes e lavou o rosto na intenção de melhorar um pouco a cara amassada.

- Já vai! – a kunoichi já estava muito melhor. Algumas horas a mais de sono ajudaram a recuperar as forças. Abriu a porta e se deparou com Sai.

-Olá Feiosa.

-Sai... O que te traz aqui? –disse a Haruno ainda esfregando os olhos por conta das horas de sono.

-Nossa que cara amassada, Feiosa. Passou o dia todo dormindo? – entrou no recinto e se acomodou no sofá seguido pela garota. Sai e Sakura ficaram muito próximos desde que fizeram a primeira missão junto com o restante do time Kakashi. Apesar dos apelidos maldosos e das inúmeras brigas, eles eram ótimos amigos e Sai sempre que podia ia até a casa de Sakura para conversarem, e graças a essas conversas, o moreno pode conhecer mais sobre sentimentos e emoções antes desconhecidas por ele.

-O dia todo não. Sasuke-kun veio aqui e então almoçamos, conversamos um pouco, depois ele foi embora e eu voltei a dormir. – disse ignorando as batidas subitamente aceleradas do seu coração. – E agora eu estou aqui com você.

-Ah é mesmo, o Sasuke-kun veio te visitar. – prosseguiu apoiando o queixo com a mão – Eu e Naruto topamos com ele mais cedo. De acordo com o livro que eu li semana passada, cheguei à conclusão de que ele me odeia.

-Porque você acha isso? – perguntou a Haruno se acomodando no sofá.

-É bem simples, ele me olha de cara feia quando eu estou com você ou com Naruto. – o garoto concluiu a frase como se estivesse falando que o céu é azul, o que fez Sakura não conseguir segurar as risadas por muito tempo.

-Para de dizer bobagens, Sai. Não tem porque você se sentir ameaçado por ele. Nós somos um time e continuará assim por um bom tempo.

-Mas soa como se eu tivesse pego o lugar dele. Isso eu sou perfeitamente capaz de entender.

-Isso não é verdade. Você é tão membro do time quanto o Sasuke-kun. Não se preocupe com isso, está bem? – concluiu a Haruno bagunçando os fios negros do amigo.

-Você ama o Sasuke, Feiosa?

Aquela pergunta a pegara de surpresa. Ela amava Sasuke, mas do mesmo jeito que amava Naruto. Era um sentimento de companheirismo. Sasuke e Sakura eram apenas amigos. Era nessa idéia fixa que ela se apegava desde que chegara em Konoha trazendo o Uchiha junto consigo. Desse dia em diante ela procurava ignorar completamente as batidas aceleradas de seu coração, a boca seca e as borboletas voando no estômago. As muralhas envoltas em seu coração quase ruíram quando ela o viu parado na sua porta como um príncipe encantado de conto de fadas. O fato era que não existiam contos de fadas e Sakura já estava cansada de lutar por alguém que a via simplesmente como uma companheira de time.

-Claro que amo. Assim como eu amo você e o Naruto e todos os meus amigos. – concluiu decidida – E é só isso.

-Entendo. Então já que você me ama e somos amigos não tem problema se eu fizer isso. – soltou a frase rapidamente, e sem dar tempo da kunoichi reagir avançou em direção aos lábios rosados e carnudos da garota se inclinando até que estivesse deitado sobre ela.

Eles já haviam se beijado algumas vezes, eram apenas beijos inocentes que Sai roubava de Sakura – nas palavras do moreno, apenas para sanar sua curiosidade - e que a Haruno aproveitava bastante. Mas dessa vez ele fora um pouco mais além.

Quando Sakura se dera conta, Sai estava em cima dela pressionando os lábios contra os seus. Tentou empurrá-lo para longe espalmando as mãos no tórax do moreno, mas no momento seguinte sentiu a língua quente dele invadir todos os cantos de sua boca fazendo com que ela se esquecesse completamente de tirá-lo de cima dela. Foi lentamente correspondendo ao beijo de Sai, enlaçando seu pescoço e passando seus dedos pelos fios negros. O moreno apertou com força a coxa desnuda da kunoichi enquanto a outra mão subia lentamente seu vestido levando a garota a um frenesi que nunca sentira antes. Sentiu a língua de Sai percorrer seu pescoço deixando um rastro ardente de saliva enquanto pousava uma das mãos em seu seio. A Haruno gemeu com o toque ousado, e a imagem de Sasuke se fez nítida em sua mente. Foi o suficiente para Sakura se dar conta da situação em que se encontrava.

Reuniu toda a sua força e empurrou o amigo para o canto oposto do sofá.

-Qual é o seu problema, Sai! – berrou a garota tentando nervosamente arrumar o vestido.

-Eu sei que você gostou Feiosa. – o moreno deu um sorriso torto passando a língua no lábio inferior e logo sentiu o impacto de cinco dedos raivosos de Sakura na sua bochecha. – Isso dói! – disse esfregando a face.

-Que droga de livro você anda lendo? – a garota estava perplexa. – Suma da minha frente, Sai! Agora!

-Está bem. – o moreno levantou-se e inclinou o rosto até ficar a centímetros de distância da Haruno. –Mas confesse que ficou louca com meu beijo.

-Eu odiei. Agora vai embora. – empurrou o shinobi até a saída e bateu a porta com força.

Sakura estava ofegante. Não foi apenas um beijo, se ela não o tivesse empurrado não saberia onde eles poderiam chegar. A Kunoichi não entendia como havia deixado o amigo chegar tão longe, e mesmo depois de tê-lo expulsado de sua casa seu rosto ainda estava em chamas e ela estava quente. Sai realmente sabia o que estava fazendo e conseguiu deixá-la surpreendida. Subiu lentamente as escadas e seguiu direto para o banheiro em busca de uma ducha bem fria na tentativa de esquecer o acontecido.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Na manhã seguinte, Itachi acordara mais cedo para resolver a questão financeira da família, afinal, os irmãos estavam sem dinheiro e morando de favor desde que chegaram em Konoha e como os Uchiha eram donos de um enorme patrimônio ele achou melhor usar uma parte para comprar o necessário, como roupas e materiais para a casa nova. Na realidade seriam duas casas. O Uchiha mais velho analisou a situação e achou mais adequado que Sasuke tivesse sua própria casa, pois o mais novo já era um homem feito e merecia ter seu próprio espaço.

Andava despreocupadamente pelas ruas de Konoha até que escutou seu nome ser chamado. Uma sorridente jovem entrara em seu campo de visão.

-Oh Itachi-san! Que bom vê-lo. –Shizune cumprimentou o shinobi.

-Olá Shizune-san. – o Uchiha andara até onde estava a med-nin. – Como tem passado?

-Muito bem obrigada. Precisa de alguma coisa? Alguma ajuda?

- Só de sua companhia. – Itachi fitava os orbes negros a sua frente e seus lábios se abriram num sorriso de canto. - Aceita tomar um chá comigo?

-Claro, mas você não está ocupado? – a med-nin se flagrara admirando a perfeição que era Uchiha Itachi. Seus longos fios negros contrastavam com a pele branca de seu rosto e seus músculos definidos marcavam o fino tecido da camisa ressaltando sua masculinidade. Mordeu o lábio inferior para tentar reprimir os pensamentos voluptuosos que se formavam em sua mente.

-Não. Estava mesmo precisando relaxar. Vamos? – seguiram então até uma casa de chá próxima e sentaram-se numa mesa em frente à janela que dava vista para a rua movimentada.

-Quando está pensando em começar as obras da sua casa? Tsunade-sama deu folga para os médicos mais experientes então, talvez eu possa ajudar em alguma coisa. – disse a mulher voluntariando-se.

-Será de grande ajuda. Eu e Sasuke começaremos hoje mesmo, só temos que pedir à Hokage que tire a restrição de chakra.

-Sobre isso, nós podemos ir até a sala dela mais tarde. Ela é quem faz o procedimento para bloquear e liberar o chakra. – tomou um gole do chá e prosseguiu. – É estranho vocês dois ainda estarem com seus chakras restritos.

-Ela disse algo sobre nós darmos muita dor de cabeça. – o moreno completou sorrindo – Mas tudo bem, eu posso me acostumar a ser um cidadão comum por algumas horas.

Conversaram por mais algum tempo e depois partiram para a sala da Hokage. O humor de Tsunade estava bom nesse dia, então ela rapidamente abriu um pergaminho que estava em uma gaveta próxima e executou o jutsu de liberação de chakra. Um instante depois Itachi sentiu suas forças circulando por todo seu corpo, inclusive na região dos olhos.

-Obrigado, Hokage-sama.

Sasuke estava lendo um livro quando sentiu um conhecido calor pelo corpo. Foi até o banheiro e se olhou no espelho. Lá estavam as três virgulas girando dentro da íris vermelha formando seu Sharingan. Sorriu de canto e se perguntou se seu irmão também tivera suas forças restabelecidas. Desceu as escadas e logo avistara o corvo negro repousado na janela. Era um recado de Itachi para que o encontrasse no distrito Uchiha para começar os reparos. Colocou uma camisa que pegara emprestado de Kakashi e rumou para as instalações do Clã.

No caminho se encontrara com Naruto e Sakura que estavam justamente na direção da casa do sensei a fim de fazer uma visita ao Uchiha.

-Teme! A gente ia mesmo te chamar!Onde você tá indo? – indagou o loiro.

-eu vou pro distrito Uchiha, Dobe. Itachi quer começar as obras hoje.

-Quer que a gente vá com você, Sasuke-kun? – a vontade do Uchiha era agarrá-la ali mesmo. Sakura trajava um short preto que ia até o meio da coxa, blusa branca e a costumeira sandália de treino. Aos olhos dele estava perfeita.

-Hum. Pode ser. – disse fingindo desinteresse.

Seguiram então para o Distrito. Naruto passou todo o trajeto falando sobre ramen e Justus que aprendera com Bee. Sakura estava distante física e mentalmente o que não passou despercebido aos dois amigos.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa, Sakura-chan? -indagou o loiro preocupado. Sasuke apenas olhava-a de relance.

-Quê? Ah, nada não Naruto. O que vocês estavam falando mesmo? – voltou rapidamente sua atenção aos dois companheiros de time. Sua cabeça estava no beijo que Sai lhe dera na noite passada e cada vez que se lembrava do fato seu sangue fervia de vontade de socar a cara daquele atrevido do sorriso falso. Que beijava muito bem por sinal.

- A gente pode chamar o Yamato-taichou para fazer a casa de vocês, Teme! – o loiro enfim teve uma idéia brilhante.

-É verdade! Ele é usuário do elemento madeira, vai economizar muitos dias. – disse Sakura animada e sua atenção se voltara para o Uchiha. O simples ato de fitar aqueles orbes negros em conjunto com sua expressão forte e impassível já fazia seu coração querer saltar. –Naruto, faça um clone vá chamar o Yamato-taichou.

-Certo, certo. – o loiro executou o jutsu e logo continuaram o percurso, mas a caminhada foi interrompida novamente pela última pessoa que a Haruno desejaria ver.

-Tudo bem Feiosa? Naruto, Sasuke? – o Uchiha endureceu o maxilar e Sakura rapidamente adquiriu um tom avermelhado nas bochechas.

-Tudo ótimo, Sai. – a garota decidiu não ser grosseira, afinal, não era como se o moreno a tivesse estuprado. E ela teve alguma parcela de culpa no incidente da noite anterior.

-Aonde vocês vão? – perguntou o moreno com os olhos grudados na kunoichi a sua frente. Ele estava se divertindo mais do que imaginava provocando Sakura e o Uchiha.

-Vamos ajudar o Teme com a casa nova dele. Quer ajudar também? – ofereceu o loiro sem perceber a tensão que se formava no local.

-Não será necessário. Estamos atrasados, vamos logo. – o Uchiha cortou o assunto na mesma hora.

-Imaginei. – Sai já esperava uma reação parecida vinda do ex-vingador, mas isso não lhe pareceu suficiente. – Ah, Feiosa, muito obrigado pelo "presente"... Você estava fabulosa ontem a noite. – deixou a informação pairar como uma calmaria antes da tempestade.

-Qu- quê!- a face da Haruno ficara em chamas. – Você não tem mais o que fazer não, Sai?

-Na verdade, irritar você é meu passatempo preferido. – disse enquanto seus dedos rumavam em direção ao rosto da Haruno. Mas seu pulso foi agarrado antes que pudesse completar a distância.

-Não toque nela. – o Uchiha se colocara entre os dois arrancando olhares estupefatos de todos. Sakura estava atrás dele com os orbes arregalados.

-Ora, Ora, Sasuke-kun ficou nervoso. – disse sorrindo falsamente enquanto puxava bruscamente o braço de volta.

-Oe, Teme, calma, ele só tava brincando. – ainda surpreso, Naruto tentara apaziguar a situação. – Não é, Sai?

-Eu e Sakura temos esse tipo de relação e você não pode fazer nada a respeito. – disse o Anbu com a expressão séria, ignorando o Loiro. – Chegou tarde demais, Sasuke-kun. – finalizou dando seu costumeiro sorriso falso. O Uchiha apenas fuzilou o moreno com os olhos e seguiu andando em direção ao distrito sem esperar Naruto ou Sakura.

- Depois a gente conversa. Você não me escapa, ok? – a Haruno falava em tom ameaçador.

-Mal posso esperar, Feiosa. – disse Sai zombeteiro.

-TEME! Espera a gente! – Naruto gritava enquanto corria junto com Sakura a fim de alcançar o Uchiha.

Sai ficara alguns minutos olhando o trio seguir pelas ruas de Konoha. Um sorriso de canto se formou em seus lábios e então rumou no sentido contrário.

- Isso vai ficar muito interessante.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sasuke estava nada menos do que furioso. Teve que se controlar ao máximo para que seu punho não acertasse o rosto de Sai, mas dolorosamente teve que admitir que o Anbu estava certo. Não era da conta dele o que Sakura fazia ou deixava de fazer afinal, só estava na vila há dois dias, enquanto o moreno já convivia com ela a bastante tempo. Só que o Uchiha além de possessivo era impulsivo, ainda mais se o assunto era Haruno Sakura.

-Sasuke-kun! Não ligue para o que o Sai diz, ele é assim mesmo. – disse a garota mirando a face mal-humorada do amigo. Não entendeu muito bem a razão da raiva repentina do moreno.

-Hum. Eu só não gosto desse tipo de brincadeiras. É só isso. – falou o moreno disfarçando o aborrecimento.

-Mas, Sakura-chan, o que vocês dois estavam fazendo ontem à noite? – indagou o loiro curioso.

-A-ah Naruto, er... Nada demais, ele só foi me visitar ontem. Ele aparece lá em casa às vezes e a gente fica conversando. Como você também faz. – a Haruno estava com as bochechas rubras.

-Chega disso. – o moreno encerrou o assunto.

Chegaram ao distrito depois de alguns minutos e toparam com Itachi e Shizune em uma das instalações.

-Sasuke! Olá Sakura-san, Naruto-kun. – o Uchiha mais velho cumprimentou-os com um sorriso. – Que bom que vieram nos ajudar.

-Olá Itachi-san. – a garota cumprimentou fazendo uma reverência breve.

- Já que estamos todos aqui, eu Shizune e Naruto vamos começar por aqui. O Sasuke e a Sakura-san podem ir para nossa antiga casa. – o mais novo apenas olhou desconfiado para o irmão, mas logo concordou.

-Vamos, Sakura.

A Haruno acompanhou o Uchiha até a casa em que os irmãos moravam. Enquanto caminhavam lado a lado, não viram o sorriso cúmplice de Itachi e Shizune.

**Continua...**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**  
><strong>

Yoo! Esse capítulo demorou um pouquinho mais *desvia dos tomates*

Mas eu consegui uma folguinha e postei ele pra vocês! Obrigada a todos que me mandaram seus comentários!

Mandem reviews! Elas são o combustível dos autores xD

Até o próximo!


End file.
